Never Again
by XxXxIcePrincessXxXx
Summary: Short little onshot about Sharpay. Sorta TxS


**Here is a new story...well sorta. I just wrote this because i got bored at school...it was when we could do whatever...review please!**

I stared in disgust as East High's "golden couple" sang their song for the school talent show. Everyone in the audience, smiling and laughing, were really enjoying Troy and Gabriella's performance while I stood backstage and hated every moment of it. That was supposed to be me singing with Troy. We used to be the "golden couple". _He _used to love me. Before Ms. Goody Two Shoes came along, Troy and I ruled the school together and we were the "golden couple". Then _she _came and took him away from me. He saw her and then he started to hang out with her, talk about her all the time, and soon he got so drifted that I just broke up with him, not that he cared. But when he drifted away to her, I felt the worst pain anyone could ever feel, a broken heart.

"i can tell there's something goin' on  
hours seem to disappear  
everyone is leaving i'm still with you

we did before and had my share  
it didn't lead nowhere  
i would go along with someone like you  
it doesn't matter what we do  
what we are going to  
we could stick around and see this night through

and we don't care about the young folks  
talkin' bout the young style  
and we don't care about the old folks  
talkin' 'bout the old style too  
and we don't care about our own folks  
talkin' 'bout our own stuff  
all we care about is talking  
talking only me and you "

Then the applause came. I turned to hide my tears. Then the two came out and Gabriella just gave me a look that said 'don't you just wish you were me?' I replied her look with a glare. Then the announcer came on. "And now ladies and gentlemen, here is Miss Sharpay Evans!" I heard an applause and walked on stage. I stood towards the back. I took a mic and then the music started.

"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again"

Then it was over and I stared out into the audience. "Was I that bad?" I thought. Then the auditorium eroded with applause and cheers. I got a standing ovation. I bowed then I ran off stage and I saw Troy standing there with his mouth hanging open. He eventually shook out of it when I walked passed him. "Hey Sharpay!" He said as he ran over to me. "Do you think we could ever hang out sometime?" I gave him a smirk. "Never again Troy." Then I started to walk away but stopped. "Oh and Troy, did you like the song?"Then I just walked away as he stood there in shock.

**Well it is isn't amazing but hey like i said...i was bored! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Maria**


End file.
